Tu felicidad se ha convertido en mi oidio
by Hazuki-chan
Summary: POV de Tomoyo: Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto celos, me duele verte sonreir cuando estas con el, me duele que seas tan feliz...Oneshot TomoyoxSakura


Holas¡

Pues he aqui el primer yuri que me he animado a subir , sin duda mi pareja favorita, en realidad es mas un POV de tomoyo,espero les guste tanto como ami , un oneeshot un poco corto pero espero sea de su agrado,

Advertenicias: Shoujo-ai, TomoyoxSakura, menciones LeeXSakura

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP,aunque tal vez me robe a tomoyito-chan ¬u¬

Enjoy it¡

* * *

**_Tu felicidad se ha convertido en mi odio._**

**__**

Querida Sakura:

Alguna vez te dije, "yo soy feliz si la persona que me gusta lo es"…

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso es imposible, no puede evitar sentir odio cada vez que lo veo acercarse a ti, envidio cuando te besa o te toma de la mano, he llegado hasta el borde de desearle la muerte, porque yo te quiero y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, deseo que seas mía y de nadie mas, que solo me mires a mi y a nadie mas, quiero ser yo la única persona que te importe…

Es egoísta y lo se, por eso me odio, por eso me duele, me duele no tenerte, me duele odiarlo tanto me duelen estos celos que poco a poco me consumen, me duele cada vez que me miras a los ojos, cuando me sonríes y me tomas de la mano para que te siga.

Temo que un día de estos, Sakura, ya no lo soporte mas y cometa una tontería y termine de perderte, porque últimamente te siento tan lejos, se que jamás podré alcanzarte, jamás podré llegar tan alto como tu, porque tu eres un ángel Sakura y yo un demonio, al que consumen los celos y la ambición de tenerte.

Me duele quererte tanto, me cuesta tanto fingir sonrisas cuando me vez, ya no puedo decir que mi felicidad es la tuya, porque cada vez que llego a mi casa y entro a mi habitación me siento tan sola, tan herida no hago otra cosa mas que llorar porque jamás podré estar contigo, porque no soy como el, porque para ti solo soy una amiga porque soy mujer.

¿y para que seguir viviendo en esta oscuridad?

Tal vez seria mejor si yo no existiera, si yo desapareciera de este mundo, si mi existencia se borrara, ya no rió, ya no como, ya ni siquiera puedo cantar como antes porque el hecho de tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, de que me seas inalcanzable, poco a poco me destruye.

Es injusto que yo te ame tanto y tu no, que yo solo piense en ti y tu en el, yo siempre he estado ahí siempre¿y el¿desde cuando el te importo¿Cuándo se volvió tan importante para ti, a veces pienso que jamás debí aconsejarle, tu ni siquiera habías pensado en el como mas allá de un amigo, hasta que por mi culpa se confeso, si yo no hubiera dicho nada¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Tal vez no sufriría como lo hago ahora, he soportado por casi cuatro años verte en sus brazos, pero creo que he llegado al límite, últimamente no puedo hablar contigo sin sentir el deseo incontrolable de besarte, de tenerte, y temo que no me pueda controlar.

Quiero desapareces

Quiero morirme

Lo he intentado varias veces, he pasado el filo de el espejo roto por mi muñeca, ya hay marcas sin embargo siempre termino arrepintiéndome, soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera tengo el valor de quitarme la vida…

Pero ya no mas, ya no puedo con esto, por eso te escribo, porque ya no quiero seguir así me duele, ódiame si quieres, pero yo me voy, ya he convencido a mi madre y me voy a estudiar al extranjero…quería que lo supieras, esta es mi despedida querida amiga…

Siempre te tendré en mi mente , aquellas tardes de regreso a casa, las lentas caminatas, los días que horneábamos pasteles, los disfraces, las veces que reíamos juntas…todo siempre quedara en mi mente.

Se que te casaras y tendrás hijos, serás una madre estupenda, una mujer de familia como en los cuentos de hadas, se muy feliz querida amiga, se feliz por mi.

Tal vez en otra vida nos encontremos de nuevo, tal vez el destino caprichoso vuelva a juntarnos…

Por lo pronto solo puedo decirte

Cuídate, se despide

Tu mejor amiga, la que siempre te amara.

* * *

pues bien fin del onee-shot , espero les haya gustado y si es asi espero me dejen un lindo review , esta pareja me gusta , anque este quedo un poco angst, de echo hiba a matar a Tomoyo pero no me atrevi XDD, tal vez despues lo haga quien sabe XDD, ps por el momento me despido y les agradesco k ayan leeido los delirios de esta loca ¡

PD: si dejan review, haran del mundo un lujar lleno de yuri ¡


End file.
